Eternal Love
by BlueAngel07
Summary: Edward left Bella leaving her crushed. Who will be there to pick up the pieces? Will it be happily ever after for her? Or will it be just another nightmare? BellaxEdward
1. Heart Ache

AN: Edward left Bella leaving her crushed. Who will be there to pick up the pieces? Will it be happily ever after for her? Or will it be just another nightmare? Wait and Read……

Chapter One 'Heart Ache'

Edward had left Bella about three months ago leaving her completely crushed. How could he make her think that he cared? How could he make her think that he loved her? Why didn't he just let her die? She tried to make it through school day by day but it wasn't easy for her. Charlie had become worried and was about to send her back home. To avoid this from happening she started hanging out with Jacob Black. They had worked on some bikes together and he taught her to ride them. She did it because she knew it would piss off Edward if he had ever found out. Why did she care thought? He didn't care at least not for her.

Jacob then all of a sudden went off the map for about a month and it began to worry her. Did she do something wrong? Did she say something wrong? I mean he did try to make advanced towards her and she told him she wasn't interested him in that way. Did that hurt his feelings? She hoped she didn't lose him as a friend because all of her other friends were abandoning her. Bella was working on her truck one day after it broke down at school. "Damn it!" Bella yelled hitting the engine.

A bike pulled up along side of her car and removing his helmet. "Need some help there," the guy said pulling off his helmet and she smiled over at him.

"Jacob," Bella said looking over at him. "Yes I would love some help," she said causing him to get off the bike and went over to her.

"Give," Jacob said holding his hands out and she handed him the wrench. "You suck with cars," he said causing her to roll her eyes. "Try now," he said causing Bella to head into the car.

Bella started the car right up causing her to scream out with joy. Jacob laughed shutting the hood of the car and went over to her on the driver side. "Thank you so much," she said hugging him close.

"Anytime," Jacob said hugging her back. "Look um," he said looking down. "There is this party at my house since dad and Charlie are going fishing," he said softly.

"Yeah," Bella said crossing her arms.

"And I am bringing my new girlfriend," Jacob said. "I would like you to meet her," he said softly.

"Of course," Bella said. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend," she said in shock.

"It was kind of love at first sight," Jacob said looking down at the ground. "You know I am sorry I tried to push you so hard about picking me over Edward," he said looking down. "Especially since he had just broken your heart," he said causing her to smile.

"It's fine," Bella said. "I do care about you but like a brother," she said causing him to nod. "What is the matter Jake?" She asked. "You have been acting really strange lately," she said.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked causing her to look at him.

"Well I haven't heard from you in like two weeks," Bella said. "Where did you go?" She asked crossing her arms. "I mean I thought you were mad at me or something," she said softly.

"No I could never be mad at you," Jacob said. "Something happened," he said causing her to look at him and take a step closer.

"You can tell me," Bella said. "I won't judge," she said causing him to snicker.

"I have always known that," Jacob said. "On account of that you dated a bloodsucker," he said before causing her eyes to widen. "Oh my god," he said causing her to look at her.

"How did you?" Bella asked causing him to look at her with worry. He could sense that he had stopped breathing and began to worry.

"Breath Bella," Jacob said causing her to breath again. "I know because I am like him," he said. "Well I mean better but supernatural if you will," he said causing her to look at him.

"What?" Bella asked in disbelief. "How?" She asked.

"Let me take you to get a bite to eat," Jacob said. "I will explain everything," he said firmly. "I just need to put the bike in the truck," he said causing her to nod.

"Okay," Bella said still in a daze and then went into shock. "Oh my god," she said seeing him lift the bike up into the air and set it in the truck.

The only other people she knew with that kind of strength is the Cullen's. Jacob came over to her taking the keys from her. "You seem dazed," he said. "I will drive," he said causing her to nod.

They went to the Lodge to get a bite to eat and she looked over at him. "How did you know?" Bella asked softly. "Did you always know?" She asked.

"Yes," Jacob said. "Sam told me a lot of stories," he said. "And he helped me control my strength and my anger," he said looking down.

"What are you?" Bella asked. "Are you a vampire?" She asked causing him to glare.

"Please," Jacob said causing her to arch her eyebrow. "Never put me in the category of your bloodsucker ex-boyfriend," he said causing her to look down. "I am sorry," he said causing her to look up.

"What are you?" Bella asked causing him to take a deep breath.

"I am a werewolf," Jacob said causing her to nod her head.

"He told me about your kind," Bella said. "He doesn't like you very much," she said causing him to laugh.

"We don't like his kind either," Jacob said. "The only thing me and him have in common now is you but then again not anymore I guess," he said causing her to look down. "Man I am sorry," he said mentally slapping himself.

"It's fine," Bella said. "I got to learn to get over him sooner or late," she said causing him to smile. "So about this party," she said. "Filled with werewolves," she said causing him to smirk.

"Pretty much," Jacob said. "Embry, Quill, Paul, Sam," he said causing her to look in shock.

"Are you kidding all of them?" Bella asked causing him to nod his head.

"Yep," Jacob said taking a bite of his hamburger.

"Should I be scared of them?" Bella asked causing him to reach over and touch her hand.

"No," Jacob said. "They are excited to see you," he said softly.

"Cool," Bella said. "But just to let you know I don't want to be a werewolf," she said causing him to laugh.

"No problem," Jacob said raising his hands. "I will pick you up at eight," he said firmly. "Now eat your food," he said. "Or I will," he said causing her to laugh.

Bella walked back into her house and found her father sitting on the couch. "Hey Bella," he said looking over at her. "Where have you been?" He asked softly.

"Out with Jake," Bella said softly. "He's got a girlfriend," she said.

"Oh man," Charlie said standing up. "I wanted him to go for you," he said.

"Dad," Bella said. "First I think of him as a brother," she said. "And second I am just not ready to date anyone yet," she said causing him to nod his head.

"Well I am just glad you are getting out," Charlie said. "I ordered some pizza if you are hungry," he said causing her to sigh.

"No I ate with Jacob," Bella said. "I am just going to shower and then head to bed," she said causing him to kiss her on the forehead and she headed up the stairs.

Bella had walked out of her shower with a towel wrapped around her body. She went to go find some clothes in her dresser and tripped over a piece of wood from the floor. She arched her eyebrow and bent down to lift the wood up. She looked down in shock it was her CD and a picture of Edward. She thought he took those things but he left them there.

Bella took out the picture and CD heading over to her radio. She set it in the player and started the music. She looked at his picture walking over to her bed still wrapped in the towel. She began to cry and laid down in the bed. She held the picture to her chest and felt her heart rip in two. She fell asleep that night trying not to dream of Edward. It was heart ache all over again.


	2. Paul

Chapter Two 'Paul

Bella had tried to straighten herself up that next morning for her dad's sake. She would be going out with Jacob and his friends in just a few hours. She made herself look presentable and tried to put on a brave face. She heard a knock at the door and checked herself on more time. She went to the door and opened it to see a smile Jacob with a girl on his arms. "Hi Bella," Jacob said softly.

"Hi," Bella said. "And you must be the girlfriend Jake has been telling him so much about," she said extending her hand and she took it.

"My name is Annie," Annie said with a smile. "And I hope it was all good things," she said looking back at her boyfriend and he nodded his head.

"Are you ready?" Jacob asked looking over at her.

"Do I not look ready?" Bella asked causing Annie to laugh because he had ask her the same thing. Her response was the same as Bella.

"I just give up," Jacob said raising his hands up and Bella closed the door behind her. They headed for his car and all piled inside. Once they got back to Jake's house everyone was happy to see Bella.

"Bella," Embry said rushing over to her and picking her up in his arms.

"Put me down," Bella said laughing out loud.

"Sorry," Embry said. "We missed you around her," he said softly. "And I am so glad he told you I felt so weird not letting you know," he said causing her to nod.

"Come on time to party," Jacob said leading his girlfriend to his house. They all went inside that night sitting around eating some food.

"Man you all can eat," Bella said looking around at them.

"Yep," Paul said looking over at her and taking a drink of his coke.

"So," Bella said. "Can I ask you guys something?" She asked.

"Go on," Annie said with a smile.

"What are your abilities?" Bella asked. "I mean with the Cullen's," she began. "They can read minds and see the future," she said causing them to snicker.

"Well we can't read mines," Jacob said. "Which sucks," he said softly.

"What can you do?" Bella asked causing Sam to sit up.

"We can hear far, run fast, we can see from great distances," Sam said causing her to nod. "And non of us can see the future," he said causing her to nod.

"I can get away with more now," Bella said causing them to laugh with her.

"I doubt it," Paul said causing her to look over in his direction.

Bella was sitting on the porch that night and just looked out at the sky. "Beautiful isn't it?" A voice asked causing her to turn to see Paul.

"Yeah," Bella said. "How have you been?" She asked causing him to sit down next to her.

"I got to admit at first I wasn't so happy that he told you," Paul began. "But you don't seem to judge us and I think that is cool," he said causing her to laugh.

"I have no right to judge," Bella said taking a drink of her coke. A slow song came on causing and he looked over at her. "What?" She asked arching her eyebrow.

"Dance with me," Paul said causing her to laugh.

"I can't dance," Bella said causing him to stand up.

"Well neither can I," Paul said. "Come on humor me," he said causing her to sigh.

"Fine," Bella said setting down her coke and taking his hand.

Paul placed his hands on her waist and she draped her arms around his neck. She felt very comfortable with him and it felt odd to her at first. They began to sway to the music and he just stared into her eyes.

"You are so beautiful," Paul said running his hand along her face.

"Thank you," Bella said feeling embarrassed.

"Can I ask you something?" Paul asked causing her to nod. "And maybe I am over stepping," he said.

"Go on," Bella said causing him to nod his head.

"What is a girl like you?" Paul asked. "Taking up with the likes of a vampire," he said causing her to pull away from him.

"You're right," Bella said. "You are over stepping," she said about to walk away from him.

"Wait," Paul said reaching for her hand. "I am sorry," he said. "Please don't go," he said. "No more talking about the vampire," he said. "Unless you want too," he said causing her to nod.

"Just because I don't want to seem rude," Bella said placing her hands on his shoulder. Paul placed his hands back on her hips and they went back to dancing.

That night they went for a walk along the outlines of the property that belong to Billy. They sat down on a stack of hay and remained silent. "So," Paul said. "When did you come to forks?" He asked.

"A little over a year ago," Bella said softly. "I came for some peace but then I met Edward," she said slightly laughing.

"I heard about that whole thing with James," Paul said causing her to nod. "I am glad you are okay at least the bloodsuckers did something right for a change," he said causing her to look over.

"Why do you all hate each other so much?" Bella asked looking over at him.

"It's complicated," Paul said looking down at the ground.

"I got time," Bella said causing him to smile and he began to explain. That was a lot of Bella to take in one night but she was glad she learned.

"Who do you like more?" Paul asked. "Werewolf or vampire?" He asked causing her to laugh.

"It's not a competition," Bella said softly. "I like you guys as people," she said causing him to look at her with a smile. "I am getting a tired," she said yawning.

"Let me take you home," Paul said looking over at her.

"I don't want to put you out,' Bella said standing up.

"Its no problem," Paul said taking her hand and she looked down for a minute. Edward use to hold her hand like that but she just shook the thought off.

"Okay," Bella said nodding her head. "Lets just go tell the others first," she said moving away from him and he released her hand.

Paul pulled up in front of her house and she looked over at him. "Here we go," he said softly.

"Thanks," Bella said. "And for the dance," she said causing him to smile.

"Thanks for not judging me or my friends," Paul said causing her to head out the car. "Hey," he said causing her to turn back. "Will I see you again?" He asked.

"If you're lucky," Bella said with a smile before heading out of the car. Did she just flirt with him? Can she do that so soon? But wait Edward left not her. She has every right to move on. Right?

Bella went into the house that night thinking about Edward and then about Paul. He was so nice to her tonight all of them were. But especially Paul. Sure he had an attitude but he was sweet.


	3. The Date

Chapter Three 'The Date'

Bella had went back to school that Monday and was walking through the halls. She was almost late for her next class and someone stepped in front of her. "Hey," Paul said causing her to fall.

"Ugh Paul," Bella said causing him to laugh and he helped her up. "That wasn't funny," she said with her crossed her arms against her chest.

"It kind of was," Paul said picking up his books for her. "Its been a year since I have been in a high school feels like I am young again," he said causing her to smile up at him.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked. "I mean they have a high school in La Push," she said.

"True," Paul said nodding her head. "But they don't have a Bella," he said causing her to blush. "Now you said I could see you again if I was lucky," he said.

"I did say that," Bella said softly.

"Well," Paul said coming closer to her. "I made my own luck," he said causing her to laugh. "Let me take you to dinner tonight?" He asked. "I will make sure you get home early because of the school night," he said causing her to look down. "Come on please," he said.

"I don't know Paul," Bella said in a low voice and he got down on his knees.

"I will beg," Paul said softly. "And I will beg so loud that people will come out," he said getting louder.

"Okay," Bella said causing him to stand up smiling. "I will go out with you," he said. "Pick me up a seven tonight," she said. "But I got to get to class," she said firmly.

"Okay," Paul said kissing her on the cheek and then left the school. Bella felt her heart start beating fast once again and she went to class with a smile on her face.

Bella that was night was so nervous about her date with Paul. She had never been this nervous since she was around Edward. Her father came into the room and looked at her with a smile.

"You look beautiful," Charlie said. "So this guy Paul is a friend of Jacob's?" He asked causing her to nod.

"Yep," Bella said. "I met her at the party," she said. "He is nice," she said. "And very presistent," she said slightly laughing.

A knock came at the door causing her to take a deep breath. "I'll get it," he said softly. "Put on his jacket its cold out there," he said causing her to nod and grab her jean jacket.

Bella came down the stairs causing Paul's breath to be caught in his throat. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans, black tank top and jean jacket. "You look great," Paul said softly.

"You do too," Bella said with a smile on her face. "Where are you taking me?" He asked.

"Dinner," Paul said. "And then a movie," he said softly. "I will have her home by 12:00 sir," he said looking over at my father. "I promise to take good care of her," he said smiling at her.

"Have fun," Charlie said shaking his head and then watched them walk out. They went out for dinner that night, then to the movies, and then just talked in his car.

"When did you get changed?" Bella asked looking over at him.

"I was around Jacob's age," Paul said. "My parents were killed by a rogue werewolf and then he left me to die that is when Sam found me," he said causing her to nod.

"You miss then?" Bella asked.

"All the time," Paul said softly. "But I wouldn't change it because I would never got to have met you," he said touching her face and for the first time she felt warmth.

"Smmoth talker aren't you?" Bella asked causing him to laugh slightly.

"Only to beautiful women," Paul said looking over at her.

"And how many beautiful women are there?" Bella asked causing him to take her hand.

"One," Paul said. "You," he said leaning over in her direction. Bella froze as their lips touched but then sank into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer.

They pulled away getting some air and they both looked stunned. "Wow," they said.

"I want to do this again," Paul said. "How would you feel about Friday?" He asked causing her to smile.

"I would love another date with you," Bella said. "But its almost tweleve you should probably get me home?" She asked softly causing him to nod.

"Don't want your dad to come after me," Paul said turning on the car and heading home.

Paul walked her over to the door that night and she looked up at him. "Thanks for tonight," Bella said softly. "I really had a good time," she said.

"You deserve to smile again," Paul said touching her face and kissed her softly. She went into the house and smiled over at his father.

"How was it?" Charlie asked.

"Oh my god dad," Bella said. "It was great," she said with a smile. "I am going to head to bed," she said heading to the stairs but then stopped. "Um we are going out Friday is that okay?" She asked.

"Sure sweetie," Charlie said causing her to run upstairs. Bella came out of the bathroom and found the picture of her and Edward. She lingered at it for a moment and then was plaqued with dreams of him.

AN: Sorry it so short…..the next one will be longer promise…..


	4. Moving On

Chapter Four 'Moving On'

Paul had brought her up to his house Friday night and made her a nice dinner. She and him cuddled up on the couch with a couple of beers in her hand. "I haven't had one of these in a while," Bella said taking a drink of her Corona.

"Was the dinner good?" Paul asked causing her to smile.

"It was great," Bella said in a soft voice and then got quiet.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked causing her to look down. "And you've been really quiet," he said causing her to move away from him. "Talk to me," he said.

"I can't," Bella said. "The things I want to talk about aren't appropriate," he said firmly.

"Let me decide that," Paul said moving a piece of hair out of her face.

"I found a picture of me and Edward," Bella said. "And after out date I saw it again and I couldn't stop dreaming out him leaving me," she said with tears filling her eyes.

"He broke your heart," Paul said wiping her tear away and she nodded her head. "I am sorry," he said softly. "He doesn't deserve you," he said causing her to look down.

"He said that he didn't want me," Bella said. "Why would he make me think that he loved me? Why did he save me?" She asked looking down.

"I don't know," Paul said softly. "Just know that I am never going to do that," he said. "I know you probably don't believe that but I will prove it too you," he said causing her to smile.

"Look I am not looking for anything really serious," Bella said. "Because I am not ready yet but I like you a lot," she said causing him to smile.

"I like you too," Paul said. "And when you are ready to be serious," he said. "I am right here but until then I will keep showing you a good time," he said with a smile.

"Okay," Bella said with a smile on his face.

"How about you stay here tonight?" Paul asked. "I will sleep on the couch and you can take the bed," he said firmly. "And then the next morning I will take you cliff diving," he said.

"Cliff diving?" Bella asked arching his eyebrow.

"Its aweseome and safe promise," Paul said. "All the guys are coming," he said causing her to think for a minute.

"Okay," Bella said in a soft voice and then she took another drink. "Lets watch some tv," she said grabbing the remote and leaning back on his chest.

Paul smiled down at her for a minute and they went to watch some television. That next morning he had set her on one of the lower landings and stood behind her. "It'll be fine," Paul said in her ear.

"I can't believe I am doing this," Bella said shaking her head.

"I will be in right after you," Paul said. "Come on my queen," he said. "You can do it," he said causing her to kiss him passionately and then she jumped. "WHOA!!" He screamed out before jumping.

They came back to the beach and she jumped into his arms. "That was amazing," Bella said as he spun her around quickly.

"You were amazing," Paul said kissing her again passionately. "Come on my queen," he said putting her onto his back and they headed back up to the cliff.

Bella had went to school that Monday and found a rose tapped to her locker with a note. "What is all of this?" Jessica asked looking at her. "And who is Paul," she said.

"A friend," Bella said with a smile and then smelt the rose.

"A friend," Lauren said crossing her arms. "Friends don't give you roses," she said.

"Okay more than a friend," Bella said opening the note.

Bella

I hope this starts your day off right. I will see you again soon.

Paul

"Bella is in love," Jessica sang causing her to blush. "Ahh!! You are!" She said hugging her.

"When do we get to meet him?" Lauren asked causing her to laugh.

"You guys are nuts," Bella said walking away from her locker and heading to class.

"Bella!!' The girls whined in unisons and followed after her.

They had been going out for the past couple of weeks and becoming closer and closer. Paul took her to the beach one morning to go cliff diving once again. They sat on the beach for a few minutes to get some rest. "Paul," Bella said softly.

"What?" Paul asked looking over at her.

"I want to be serious," Bella said causing him to jump on top of her happily. "Paul," she said laughing.

"You will not regret this Bella," Paul said touching her face. "I am going to make you happy," he said cupping her cheek and then kissing her softly.

Paul took her back home that night and she gave him a soft gentle kiss. "Bye Paul," she said.

"Goodnight my queen," Paul said. "I am so lucky you are my girl," he said kissing her again.

"I am lucky," Bella said kissing him again and then got out of the car. Paul headed back home to have dreams of her that night. He was his all his.

Bella looked the picture of Edward and his CD then went for a walk into the woods. She dug a small hole and then set the items inside before putting the dirt over it. Bella knew that it was time for her to move on. She deserved to be happy again and wasn't going to let him hold her back.

Charlie had dinner all ready causing her to be shock. "How was the date?" He asked.

"I have a boyfriend," Bella said causing him to smile.

"That is great," Charlie said. "I knew you'd find happiness again," he said touching her face.

"Come on lets eat," Bella said setting the table.


	5. Next Phase

Chapter Five 'Next Phase'

Bella had been dating Paul most of her senior year and they couldn't be more happy. Edward ran through her mind every now and then but it always was angry thoughts. Paul had come by the night before her graduation and she hugged him close. "What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"I heard that you didn't have anything to wear," Paul said pulling out a small box. "So I bought you a dress," he said. "It's my favortie color and it looks good on you," he said with a smile.

"You didn't have too," Bella said opening the package and looked at the dress. It was a low cut maroon halter top that had sparkled sequence and went just belong her knees.

"Well?" Paul asked causing her to smile and kiss him softly.

"Its beautiful," Bella said. "But we have to talk," she said softly.

"What?" Paul asked. "Are you breaking up with me?" He asked causing her to smile.

"No come here," Bella said. "But you might break up with me," she said firmly.

"That could never happen," Paul said sitting on the ocuch with her.

"I got the scholarship to Seatle," Bella said causing him to hug her close. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I am so proud of you," Paul said touching her face. "You are going to do so great," he said.

"What about us?" Bella asked arching her eyebrow.

"I will always be with you," Paul said. "And its not that far away," he said firmly.

"I know," Bella said. "But not being able to go out every night," she said causing him to smile.

"We'll figure out something," Paul said kissing her softly. "Now try it on for me," he said causing her to head up the stairs to try on the dress.

Paul stayed there until she fell asleep and then he took her up to the bedroom. Charlie came into the house just as he walked out. "Hey kid," Charlie said.

"Hey," Paul said. "I just put Bella in her bed she fell asleep on the couch," he said. "She put dinner in the fridge for you I think," he said.

"Thanks," Charlie said. "Drive safe," he said shaking her head.

"I will," Paul said heading out to the car and thinking of Bella. She would be leaving and he wouldn't get to see her all the time. He had to do something and he couldn't be with out her.

Bella came down the stairs to see her dad waiting for her and taking pictures. "Dad," Bella said raising her hand slightly.

"Oh come on," Charlie said. "Phil and Renee are already there," he said. "And your mother will kill me if I don't get enough pictures," he said softly.

"Fine," Bella said standing there with a smile on her face.

"Thank you," Charlie said. "And you look amazing," he said looking at her. "Come on," he said handing her the jacket and they headed to his car.

"Bella Swan!!" The principle annoucned causing everyone in her family to cheer. Then she heard the guys cheering in the back along with Billy.

Bella looked over at Paul who had made her a sign that said. 'Bella Swan the Queen of My Heart'. She just laughed at that before taking her diploma and then going next to Jessica.

"He is so cute," Jessica said softly.

"I know," Bella said laughing. "So are you ready for California?" She asked.

"As long as I have Mike and Lauren with me," Jessica said. "Totally," she said. "I just am going to miss you so much," he said hugging her close.

"Hey," Bella said. "You can always call," she said causing her to nod.

Bella went over to her mom hugging her close and then hugging her dad. Paul came over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Nice to see you again," he said to her mother.

"Same here," Renee said nodding her head.

"Come on lets go to dinner," Charlie said with a smile on her face.

"Bella," Jacob said. "Don't forget about the party for you," he said.

"I will be there," Bella said with a smile on her face.

That night after dinner with her family and saying goodbye to her mother they went to La Push. Paul and her were cuddled on the couch together. "I got a surprise for you," he said softly.

"What?" Bella asked causing him to take her out to his car.

"Look," Paul said handing her a folder and she went through it.

"Job acceptance letter," Bella said. "And an apartment in Seatle," she said looking up at him in utter shock. "Oh my god," she said jumping into his arms.

"I take it your happ," Paul said hugging her close. "I talk to the pack and they are okay with it," he said softly. "As long as I come here once a month to report," he said firmly.

"I can't believe you," Bella said softly.

"I love you Bella Swan," Paul said stroking her face.

"I love you too," Bella said kissing him firmly and they went back to the party.

A few week later they had loaded up his car with all of their things. "I am gonna miss you," Charlie said hugging her close.

"I am going to miss you too dad," Bella said hugging her back.

"You take care of her," Charlie said shaking his hand.

"I will sir," Paul said shaking his hand and they got into the car. "Do you releize something?" He asked.

"What?" Bella asked looking over at him.

"This is our seven month anniversary," Paul said kissing her hand and she smiled at him. "Come on our apartment is waiting," he said heading away from her old house.

'Goodbye Forks. Hello next phase of my life,' Bella thought to herself.


	6. Paradise Ends

Chapter Six 'Paradise Ends'

Bella had started school the next week they had gotten there. He had started his job the day after they arrived so she was in charge of fixing up the apartment. That night she got home and he had dinner ready for her when she got there. "Awe," Bella said. "This is so sweet," she said.

"I figured you would need to relax," Paul said taking her bag. "Sit," he said taking her to the table. They ate dinner and talked about their days at work.

After that they went into the bedroom and he gave her a foot massage. "That feels nice," Bella moaned and he took it a step further. He ran his hand up her leg and carresed her thigh.

Paul then sat over her and kissed her passionately on the lips. She placed her hand gently on his face and ran her fingers through her hair. He pressed himself fully on top of her and pushed his way into her mouth. There toungs battled for control and his hand went under her shirt.

"Bella," Paul moaned into her ear before nibbling on it and he pushed her shirt up.

"Wait," Bella said sitting up and he looked at her. "I am sorry but I can't," she said. "I am just not ready for that yet," she said causing him to smile.

"Its fine," Paul said softly. "Lets just get some sleep," he said. "But first I have to take a cold shower,' he said causing her to laugh slightly and then laid down in bed.

Paul walked out of the shower in nothing but a towel and found her fast asleep. He was so lucky to have this girl and he wasn't going to let her get away. He sat there most of the night watching her sleep and then went to sleep himself.

It had been a week since they had almost went to the next step but Bella stopped it. She went to school came home to see Paul and that was the usual thing. Bella had went to work with a study group for her frist history exam and Paul was suppose to pick her up.

"That was great," Kirk replied coming out of the diner with Bella. "You are so smart," he said.

"I thought I would fail every question," Bella said laughing with him.

"Well I will see you later," Kirk said hugging her close not knowing Paul was watching.

"Bye," Bella said with a smile as he went to his car and she went over to Paul. "Hey," she said getting no response from him and he just got into the driver side.

They remained silent for the whole ride over and she wondered what was wrong. "Did I do something baby?" Bella asked causing him to turn glaring at her.

"You were all over that guy," Paul said. "Why?" He asked.

"What Kirk?" Bella asked laughing. "He is just a friend," she said. "We just hugged," he said.

"Right," Paul said softly. "I bet that is the reason you didn't want to sleep with me," he said clenching his face. "Because you were wanting to be with him," he said.

"Paul your being crazy," Bella said before the unthinkable happened. Paul's palm connected with her face and hard. She fell to the floor and looked up at him in horror.

"Oh my god," Paul said causing her to get up and run into the bathroom. "Baby," he said coming over to the bathroom door and it was lock. "I am so sorry," he said.

Bella looked at her face in the mirror and she knew that it was going to be bruised. How could he hit her like that? She knew wolves had tempers but she never thought Paul would hit her. Bella knew she could not hide forever and opened the door slowly.

"Oh honey," Paul said coming over to her and she flinched. "I am sorry," he said. "I am so sorry," he said with tears in his eyes. "I shouldn't have done that," he said holding her to him.

"I am not with him," Bella said with tears in her eyes.

"I know I know," Paul said rocking her in his arms. "I am sorry," he said. "Please forgive me it'll never happen again," he said softly looking into her eyes.

"I forgive you," Bella said softly.

Paul led her into the bedroom and held her in his arms on the bed. She closed her eyes and he looked down at her. He wasn't going to let any man touch her like that again. Paul kissed her on the cheek and then got up out of the bed. He was gone for a few hours and then came back home.

"Hey," Paul said that next morning. "I made you breakfast for your first test," he said.

"Thanks," Bella said looking over at him. "And our we okay," she said. "You trust me," she said.

"Yes of course," Paul said. "In fact invite him over," he said. "I would live to meet all of your friends and I will invite some of mine from work," he said. "We'll make a day of it," he said firmly.

"That will be great," Bella said kissing him softly. "Mm," she said looking at her breakfast.

Bella noticed this morning in class that Kirk wasn't there and she began to worry. She left him messages for the get together but he hadn't called her back. A few days later she came into the apartment and ran into Paul's arms. "What is this for?" He asked laughing.

"I got an A," Bella said causing him to smile.

"My beautiful brillant queen," Paul said kissing her softly. "Come on time to celebrate," he said taking her hand and they went out to eat.

"My friends are all meeting a the diner," Bella said. "Want to go meet them?" She asked.

"Sure," Paul said. "And I will call some of mine," he said pulling out his phone.

"I love you," Bella said kissing him.

"I love you too," Paul said as they headed out the door.

Kirk's hand was lying in the woods all blood and the rest of his body remained to be found. Bella didn't know that this was the day that her paradise would end for good.


	7. Locked Up

Chapter Seven 'Locked Up'

Bella finally learned that Kirk had gone missing and she couldn't believe it. Though her dad did hear something in the papers about a lot of killings in Seatle. Bella had been doing great with Paul with the usual couple tension here and there. Paul on the other hand wasn't like the people Bella was hanging around with due to the fact most of them were guys. The girl she did hang around with he figured were just sluts trying to take Bella away from her. He couldn't have that happen. Bella woke up that morning to go to school but he stopped her. "What are you doing?" Bella asked looking at him.

"Changing the locks," Paul said. "Its getting to dangerous out there for you," he said.

"How am I suppose to get out?" Bella asked looking at him.

"You won't," Paul said standing up. "Don't worry about school anymore," he said. "I am getting more money with my promotion," he said looking over at her.

"What?" Bella asked. "What about my school?" She asked looking at her.

"You don't need school anymore," Paul said sternly. "I am your life now," he said firmly.

"No," Bella said. "This isn't fair," she said causing him to grip her arm.

"What isn't fair is you making me crazy," Paul said gripping his arm tighter. "Now," he said letting her go and going back to the door. "I will be at work todays," he said. "So I want dinner when I get back," he said in a firm voice and headed out the door.

Bella went over to the phone and found that it was gone. When she went to get her cell phone that had been missing too. What was happening? She went over to the windows but they were nailed shut. "No it can't happen," Bella said with a tear in her eyes.

Paul came back home that night and she was on the couch angry. He looked around seeing that she had not cooked dinner. "Where is my food?" Paul asked causing her to stand up.

"What is going on with you?" Bella asked. "You never were like this," she said softly. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked causing him to glare at her.

"I told you to cook my dinner," Paul said standing up in front of her.

"Forget the damn dinner!" Bella yelled out only to be punched in the face.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that!" Paul said. "I am the man of this house,' he said. "I bring the money into this house," he said firmly.

"Why are you doing this?" Bella asked with tears in her eyes.

"If you weren't such a little tramp I wouldn't have too," Paul said. "Now cook," he said grabbing the back of her hair. "My dinner," he said pushing her to the kitchen.

Bella felt tears swell up more in her eyes and then went to cook his dinner. "Here," she said setting it down and then went to get hers. Paul grabbed her arm and she looked down at him.

"I eat first then you eat," Paul said. "Sit down," he said causing her to sit down.

Bella ate a little bite afterwards and then she went into the bathroom. She cleaned up her face and then went to get changed. She had to find a way out of here but not tonight. Tommorow. Bella came into the room and he came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and moved her hair.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked closing her eyes.

"I am going to make love to you for being such a good girl," Paul said nibbling on her ear and she pushed him away from her.

"I don't want to do any of that," Bella said softly. "I told you," she said causing him to grab her. Paul kissed her roughly and the pushed her down on the bed. "Paul!!" She screamed.

"You are mine," Paul said. "And I will have you," he said ripping her shirt and she screamed. "Hey," he said covering her mouth. "Be quiet," he said.

"Stop this isn't you," Bella said looking up at him. "What happened to the Paul I knew back in Forks the one that healed my broken heart?" She asked causing him to touch her face.

"He is here," Paul said. "He is just look at a tramp now," he said looking at him. "I watch you with all those guys all the time," he said ripping her shirt open.

"NO!!" Bella screamed out just as he ripped off the rest of her clothes. She felt him plunge himself into her breaking through her innocense.

Bella tried to close herself off from the world until he was gone. Paul got off of her and she cuddled under the blanket. "You won't get away with this," Bella said through her tears.

"Yes I will," Paul said. "Remember Kirk," he said with a smile.

"You didn't," Bella said in shock.

"I love you Bella," Paul said kissing her softly. Bella looked at the door seeing that it was locked from the insde and she didn't have a key. She was trapped. Locked up against her will.


	8. Escape

Chapter Eight 'Escape'

Bella had been trapped in this hostile relationship for the last two months. She got to speak with her father once a week as usual but under the supervison of Paul. The same with her friends. Bella had did exactly as she was told because she would get another beating. She was in the bathroom looking at the black eye he had given her yesterday. She had made the food wrong and boy did he punch. But then again he was a werewolf. Bella had turned on the radio and there was the song. It was the one from the prom when she shared her first dance with Edward.

Bella let the tears flow down her cheek as she remember all the times they had. He was so good to her even though he didn't love her he never hurt her. Not like Paul does. Paul took her pride and innocense from her. Edward just took her heart. She made sure everything was ready for him. That night he got home she waited for him to finish. Bella went to eat and he came over ot her. He touched her face and she flinched away. "Come to bed with me," Paul said.

"No," Bella said shaking her head. "I am tired," she said causing him to pull her up.

"You don't say no to be," Paul said ripping at her clothes again. He turned her around and made her lean over the table.

"Please," Bella begged feeling him entered her in an unholy place. "No," she said crying feeling the pain that washed through her.

"That was great," Paul said putting up his pants.

"My dad is going to know something is wrong," Bella said. "He will," he said causing him to go down to her level and smiled at her.

"If he does," Paul said. "I will just kill him," he said. "You know I can," he said.

"What if I tell Jacob and the others?" Bella asked causing him to laugh.

"First off we are never going to see them again," Paul said. "And second I am strong enough to kill all of them besides they wouldn't want to upset me I might just cause a masacer," he said. "See that would put them out in the open," he said firmly. "Night my queen," he said smiling.

Bella laid down in the shower when he went to bed and currled up in the ball. She let the water hit her and gazed at the bruises on her body. She had to get out. She had to try and run. She couldn't deal with this anymore. She had to leave and she was gonna leave tommorow.

Paul had kissed her goodbye before leaving for work that day. Bella watched her drive away and then went over to the window. She began working at the nails with a hammer. It seemed to take for hours but she finally opened the window.

Bella ran into the bedroom and grabbed her backpack. She packed the clothes she would need and then took some money Paul had stashed. Bella had went to the bus station and went to the town farthes from Seatle. She couldn't go to Fork's because he would kill her father. She couldn't go to La Push because he would cause a scene. Where was she running to then? She didn't care. She just had to get away from him.

Bella had got to the town of Lakewood and got a hotel for the night. She cleaned up her woods from the last beating and sat herself down gently. She was still hurting from the rape. Bella let the tears flow and wondered if he hand found her missing yet.

"Bella!" Paul yelled cheerfully and then came into the room. "No," he said looking at the window and then went into the bedroom. "Shit," he said finding his money gone and some of her clothes.

Paul took in her scent and then headed back out to his car. He headed down the road tracking her alone the way. She wasn't going to get away from him and when he found her she was going to get it.

Alice was walking through the woods in the state of Alaska thinking of Bella. She missed her so much and they had been gone for almost a year. Bella had shut herself off from Alice which killed her because she knew they had hurt her by leaving. But it was for her own good. Then all of a sudden a wave hit her like a tone of bricks.

~+Vision+~

Bella was crying in the corner with a loud bang on the door. "I know you are in the baby!" The guy yelled from the other side of the door. "Open the door bitch!" He yelled.

Bella was all bruised and battered shaking like a leave. "no," she said crying.

Then the door kicked it causing her eyes to widen even father. It was a wolf. He grabbed her and gave her a beating. "NO!!" She screamed out.

~+End of Vision+~

"ALICE!!" Jasper yelled shaking her.

"What is the matter?" Rosalie asked looking down at her.

"Its Bella," Alice said with tears in her eyes. "She's gonna be killed," she said causing them to all exchange looks with one another.

AN: Hey guys. I have a sequel up for my story Love Does Exist. The sequel is titled Love Finds A Way. I need some reviews guys. Please review the story. Thank You…..


	9. Rescue Mission

Chapter Nine 'Rescue Mission'

Alice came flying into the new house they had gotten just about a year ago. It was near Tayna and her family. "What is going on Alice?" Esme asked with some concern.

"I saw Bella," Alice said softly. "She is hurt bad," she said. "We have to save her," she said.

"Alice calm down," Carlisle said coming over to her. "Sit down," he said. "What did you see?" He asked causing her to nod her head.

"She was in the corner of the room," Alice said. "You should have seen her all bruised," she said. "Its like someone was beating her for days," she said. "And then a wolf came in and he was beating her," she said. "Now we got to save her," she said firmly.

"Okay lets just think about this," Emmett said coming over to her.

"There is no thinking," Alice said. "If you don't want to go I will!" She yelled out. "Bella was my good friend and I abandone her we all did," she said.

"To save her," Rosalie said coming over to her.

"And look how well that worked out," Alice said glaring at her.

"Okay," Carlisle said. "Okay," he said. "Where did you see her?" She asked.

"The paper on the table said Lakewood," Alice said. "But we have to go now it happens tommorow," she said causing them to nod.

"What about Edward?" Jasper said causing her to look back.

"He's out hunting," Alice said. "And he's not letting me in there is no time," she said. "We'll find him when we get back wit her," she said causing them all to nod

"Let's go," Carlisle said. "I will get the first flight out," he said. "If we can't get it within the hour we are going to have to drive," he said firmly.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and Jasper went to go get prepared. Alice was looking out the window and at a picture of her and Bella on her birthday. "Hey," Rosalie said softly.

"Hey," Alice said looking back at her.

"She looked happy there," Rosalie said. "I hated leaving," he said.

"Why?" Alice asked. "You hated her," she said firmly.

"No I didn't hate her," Rosalie said looking down. "I was jealous," she said. "Because she didn't want to be human and she had the option," he said firmly.

"She doesn't want to be inhuman," Alice said. "She wants to be with Edward," she said.

"I knew that after we left," Rosalie said. "I looked in on her and she was crushed," she said looking down at the floor. "And then I see Edward and he is hurting," she said firmly.

"We'll bring her back," Alice said. "And bring her back to him," he said firmly.

"Bring her home," Rosalie said looking down at the pictures. Bella was eating some of the food she got for the vending machines and had to figure out a plane.

"Where am I gonna go?" Bella asked looking down at the map. She couldn't go to Forks or Phoenix or even La Push. "Damn it," she said throwing the map.

"Bella," a soft bang came on the door and her eyes went wide.

"No," Bella said falling off the bed and going into the corner. She wrapped her arms around her legs and held them close to her chest. "Go away," she said shaking.

"I know you are in there baby," Paul said from behind the door.

"No," Bella said beginning to cry.

"Open up the door bitch!!" Paul yelled out before kicking the door in. Bella tried to run but he grabbed her by the hair and turned her around. "You think you can run from me!!" He yelled slapping her.

"NO!!" Bella screamed out in pain.

"You are dead," Paul said picking her up and then he sensed something. "Shit," he said before throwing her down and she hit the corner of the dresser.

Alice came running in with Carlisle following behind her and then the others. "Bella," she said looking down at her. "Oh god," he said.

"The dog was here," Emmett said with his eyes getting black.

"Lets kill him," Rosali said with a smirk.

"NO!!" Carlisle said. "We go home first," he said in a firm voice and lifted Bella off the ground. They took her back to the car and headed back to their home in Alaska.

It wasn't easy to get across the borders with a wounded girl but they managed to find a way. They placd the car at everyone border and just ran the rest of the way.

Alice laid Bella down on the bed in the guest room and left Carlisle to take care of her. "Now you guys need to go find Edward," she said looking at Jasper and Emmett.

"We will," Jasper said before flying out of the house with Emmett. Rosalie came over to her and held her close to her.

AN: Please guys review my story Love Finds A Way......pretty please.....I am begging you here....


	10. Edward's Room

Chapter Ten 'Edward's Home'

Bella woke up feeling groggy and looked up at a wooden ceiling. She looked next to her and saw Alice smiling over at him. She quickly jolted up and looked around. There was Rosalie and Esme on the other side of the bed. "What?" Bella asked. "Where is Paul?" She asked.

"Is that the wolf?" Alice asked. "Its Paul," she said causing her to nod.

"He was my boyfriend," Bella said looking down at the bed.

"You took up with a wolf!" Rosalie asked causing her to flinch.

"Rosalie!" Esme yelled glaring at her. "Honey its fine," she said sitting down next to her. "You are safe now okay," she said causing her to wince slightly.

"You have a lot of cuts and bruises," Alice said. "It'll hurt for awhile," she said causing her to lay back down on the bed and just stare off into space.

"Come on," Esme said knowing that she would need some time and some space. They headed into the living room and Tayna came through.

"I smell a human," Tayna said looking over at them.

"Its Bella," Alice said glaring at her. "The love of Edward's life," she said sternly. She knew Tayna had a thing for Edward and would do anything to be with him. But he didn't want her.

"Whatever," Tayna said. "What happened to her?" She asked.

"She got beaten," Rosalie said. "By a dog," she said with her eyes going black.

"What was she doing with a dog?" Tayna asked causing Rosalie to look away. "She was with the dog and she claimed to love Edward," she said before walking out.

"I don't like her," Alice said glaring over at the door.

"Let's just focus on Bella," Esme said causing them to nod his head. Jasper and Emmett had seem to travel hunderds of miles in the snow and deep woods until the found him.

Edward was leaning against a tree and in a complete daze. He looked like he had just feasted on a wild animal. That was a good thing because Bella was waiting back at their home. "Brother," Emmett said.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked standing up walking away.

"Bella," Jasper said causing him to stop in his tracks. "She's at the house," he said as his brother turn to him. "She's hurt," he said. "Bad," he said.

"Victoria," Edward said with a glare in his eyes.

"No," Jasper said causing him to take in a scent.

"A dog," Edward said with a low growl.

"Yes," Emmett said. "You have to come back Edward," he said causing him to rush past them.

"Looks like we didn't need to tell him twice," Jasper said following after him. Tayna had snuck into the house that day and went up to the room Bella stayed inside.

"Hello," Tayna said looking over at her and she slowly sat up. "You are torn up," he said. "I am Tayna I live down the way," he said. "I am vampire too," she said.

"I know," Bella said softly.

"Look," Tayna said. "The Cullen's won't say it but they are worried," she said.

"About what?" Bella asked softly.

"A war is starting between the wolves and our kind," Tayna said. "Because of you," she said. "They want to kill the Cullens," she said causing Bella's heart to race.

"Oh no," Bella said.

"But if you go they will be safe," Tayna said playing on her emotion and Bella stood up. "Here," she said handing her some shoes. "And take my jacket," he said. "Save them because I can't," she said.

"Okay," Bella said looking at her like she was a lost puppy. She put on the shoes and then the jacket before being led out back into the woods. "Where do I go?" She asked.

"Just keep going down this path," Tayna said. "You'll meet the highway," she said.

"Thank you," Bella said nodding her head and then headed down the path. Alice ran into the room having a vision of Tayna talking with Bella.

"Bella!!" Alice exclaimed coming into the room. "No," she said realizing she was gone.

Bella went walking into the snow and it began to get windy. She fell to the ground from the pain in her legs and the rest of her body. "Help," she said crying.

"Bella," a soft velvet voice replied. "I am here," he said lifting her in his arms but she passed out.

"What was she doing outside?" Emmett asked as the got her back into the bed. They took off the jacket and the shoes before Edward wrinkled his nose.

"Tayna," Edward said disgusted tossing the jacket on the floor.

"She told her that we were in danger," Alice said. "And that she had to leave," she said. " She led her out to the back and down that path," she said.

"A path that led to no where," Esme said causing her to nod.

"Edward!" Tayna said with a huge smile. "You are finally back," she said only to be slammed in the wall by Rosalie. "What the hell?" She asked.

"You stay away from Bella," Rosalie said glaring at her. "If you ever try to hurt her again I will rip you apart got it," she said glaring at her.

"Baby," Emmett said pulling her away. "Get out," she said firmly.

"Edward," Tayna said. "Do you want me to leave?" She asked coming over to him.

"Yes I do," Edward said turning back to Bella and she rushed out the door.

"She is pissed," Japser said causing him to sigh and sit next to Bella.

"Who was this dog?" Edward asked causing them to exchange looks.

"It was her boyfriend," Carlisle said knowing that he shouldn't be lie to. Edward looked down at her and then went out of the room. Emmett and Jasper followed after him.

AN: I got another story up…..called Let Me Hold You…..give some reviews good or bad….thanks


	11. Nightmare

Chapter Eleven 'Nightmare'

Bella found herself back inside that apartment with Paul over her. He was hitting her ripping off her clothes and doing horrible things to her. "NO!!" Bella screamed out.

"You are mine!!" Paul yelled out.

"NO!!" Bella screamed sitting up.

Edward imediately went over to her and began to shaker her awake. "Bella," he said. "It's a dream," he said as her eyes jolted open and she backed away from him.

"Don't touch me," Bella said shaking her head.

"Bella its me," Edward said looking at her with hurt in his eyes.

"Don't touch me," Bella said firmly. "Please," she said begging.

"Edward," Rosalie said coming into the room. "Can I talk with you?" She asked.

"Sure," Edward said coming out of the room with her.

"Look," Rosalie said turning around. "She just wasn't beat," she said. "When me and Esme cleaned her up it looked like," she said looking down.

"He raped her," Edward said clenching his fist.

"Yes," Rosalie said nodding her head. "She isn't going to want to be touched by men for awhile even if that man is you," she said. "Just give her some time," she said.

"I need to go," Edward said rushing out of the house.

Bella had huddled against the head board and was just staring off into space. Emmett came into the room with Rosalie behind her. "I made some food," Emmett said. "Your favortie grill cheese," he said setting it down but she didn't say anything.

"Come on," Rosalie said leading him out of the room.

Bella looked over at the food and reached for the plate. She took of a bite of it and smiled. Edward was hitting a tree over and over again as Carlsile came behind him. "How could I leave her?" He asked.

"You thought you were protecting her," Carlisle said looking over at her.

"I told her I didn't love her," Edward said looking at him and he looked down. "I thought it would help her move on," he said softly. "And it did," he said looking down.

"Look," Carlisle said. "I know for a fact that Bella hasn't forgotten you," he said. "She says your name a lot in her sleep," she said softly.

"Really?" Edward asked looking up at him.

"Yes," Carlisle said softly. "But she is going through a lot," he said. "Just give her some time," she said softly. "She might talk to you soon," he said.

"If she talks to anyone I would be happy," Edward said softly.

Bella came down the stairs slowly and everyone looked in her direction. She sat the plate down on the counter and looked over at Emmett. "Thank you," she said causing him to smile.

Bella went to turn around when Jasper touched her feeling her emotion. Everyone was in complete shock that he didn't kill her. "Its not your fault," Jasper said. "You should not feel disgusted," he said.

"But I do," Bella said before heading back upstairs.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"She thinks she doesn't deserve to live," Jasper said. "We need to keep an eye on her," he said with a panic look in his eyes and they all looked in her direction.

Bella was sitting up in the bed when Rosalie came through the door. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Bella said. "Look I'll be leaving soon," she said. "So," she said. "I just want to thank you all," she said causing her to sit down.

"What makes you think you need to leave?" Rosalie asked causing her to smile.

"I am not your problem anymore," Bella said softly.

"You were never a problem Bella," Rosalie said. "I know all the stuff you are going through," she said softly. "I have been violated by men before," she said touching her hand.

"He wasn't like this before," Bella said. "When we first met he was great, sweet, didn't push," she said looking down.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked.

"There was this friend and he was guy," Bella said. "And I had a lot of guy friends," she said. "He locked me in our apartment, made me quit school, made me cook for him," she said. "I really thought he was going to turn me but he said he wanted me submissive," she said.

"So he could beat you," Rosalie said with anger in her eyes.

"I have never felt so dirty in my life," Bella said. "He did whatever he wanted to me," she said looking down at the floor. "I hate myself," she said causing Rosalie to hug her close.

"This is not you fault," Rosalie said. "And will get him," she said firmly. "I promise," she said stroking her back and Bella just cried into her shoulder.

"I am so tired," Bella said softly.

"Get some sleep," Rosalie said softly.

"Everytime I do," Bella said. "I see his face," she said causing her to rush out of the room. Then rush back into the room holding up a doll. "What is it?" She asked.

"This is suppose to scare of bad dreams," Rosalie said. "Carlisle gave it to me when he brought me here and it helped," she said softly.

"Thanks," Bella said holding it in her arms and then laying down on the bed. Rosalie walked out of the room and hoped that she would be okay.


	12. Brotherly Love

Chapter Twelve 'Brotherly Love'

Bella had been with the Cullen's healing up for the past week. Edward had not been around much and kept going hunting. He wanted to avoid talking with her because he caused her so much pain. He was a coward. He knew that he was and he felt ashamed. "Hey," Emmett said coming into the room.

"Hey," Bella said with a smile.

"You want to go to lunch," Emmett said softly.

"Sure," Bella said with a smile on her face. "Just let me get a jacket," she said softly. Bella put on her jacket and they headed out to his car.

They went to this local diner and he just got himself a coke. Bella got herself a small buger and looked over at him. "I am sure you know the reason I brought you out here," Emmett said.

"Edward," Bella said softly.

"Look he loves you Bella," Emmett said causing her to look down.

"That is not the words he said to me when he left," Bella said softly. "He told me that he didn't want me anymore," she said leaning back.

"And you believed him," Emmett said causing her to sigh.

"You didn't see his face," Bella said softly. "It was so cold," she said.

"You didn't see his face the day we left," Emmett said. "Or every other day after that," he said. "Or how fast he got to the house when he found that you were here," he said firmly.

"He had no right to make that decision then," Bella said. "To keep me safe," he said. "That worked out like a charm didn't it," she said looking down at her arm.

"Who is this Paul?" Emmett asked softly.

"I bet him at a party Jacob was throwring," Bella said softly.

"Dogs," Emmett said growling.

"Emmett," Bella said causing him to sigh.

"Sorry," Emmett said motioning for her to continue.

"He was nice," Bella said. "Helped me get over that broken heart," she said. "Went with me to prom, was there for my graduation, he even moved his life to accomadate for mine," she said.

"What happened then?" Emmett asked causing her to sigh.

"I don't know," Bella said. "It started with me hanging around guys at study group," he said. "I went to hug this guy Kirk to congrdulate him on a good study day," she said. "That was the first time he hit me and he apologized for it," she said. "I thought it was a lap in wolf judgement," she said.

"What happened then?" Emmett asked.

"I guess he just decided that I had to be locked up," Bella said. "He raped me over and over," she said with tears. "He beat me when I did something wrong," she said softly. "He made me feel like dirt," she said softly. "One day I couldn't take it," she said.

"And you left," Emmett said causing her to nod.

"I didn't know what I was thinking," Bella said. "I knew he could track me," she said.

"But we got there," Emmett said touching her hand. "And we will protect you," he said.

"You've always been like a brother to me Emmett," Bella said. "I missed you," she said causing him to smile over at her.

"We missed you too," Emmett said softly. "Especially all your falls," he said causing her to throw a fire at him and he threw it back laughing. "What about Edward?" She asked.

"I went with Paul," Bella said. "I loved him for a time," she said. "What does that say about me and Edward?" She asked.

"It says nothing," Emmett said. "Those things happen," he said. "You fall out of love and then back into love all over again," he said. "I can see it in your eyes," he said. "You still love my brother," he said.

"But he doesn't love me," Bella said softly.

"How do you know that?" Emmett asked. "Haven't you been listening?" He asked.

"I don't know," Bella said. "I am tired," she said causing him to nod. Emmett went to go pay for the food and then took her back home.

Bella laid down on the bed that day and thought of Edward. Emmett was sitting in the kitchen when he came back into the house. "You need to talk to her," he said firmly.

"Emmett," Edward warned.

"Edward," Emmett said standing up. "She thinks you don't love her," he said. "You never told us about the forest the things you said," he said softly.

"I didn't mean them," Edward said.

"Then tell her that," Emmett said. "You love her go get her back," he said firmly. Edward watched him walk away from him and then looked up at the stairs.


	13. Gentle Hand

Chapter Thirteen 'Gentle Hand'

Bella stood up from the bed a few moments later and went to look in the mirror. She looked at the bruises along her face and her arms. She looked like a piece of crap. A knock came at the door. "Come in," she said fixing her hair.

"You look beautiful," Edward said coming into the room and she froze.

"You are talking to me now," Bella said not meeting his gaze and he remained silent. "I guess not," she said looking at herself in the mirror.

"I am sorry," Edward said looking over at her. "I shouldn't have left you like that," he said. "I missed you so much Bella," he said getting no reponse from her and he was about to leave.

"I hate you," Bella said causing him to stop and turn to her. "I hate you," she said turning to him. "For making me think that you loved me, I hate for saving me from James," she said with tears in her eyes and he stood still. "I hate you for taking me to prom, I hate for making a birthday party for me, I hate for leaving," she said as he came closer. "And I hate for not being there when I needed you!" She yelled out.

"I am so sorry," Edward said rushing over to her and reaching to touch her.

"No," Bella said moving away but he wouldn't let her.

"I am sorry," Edward said. "I love you Bella more than anything," she said. "It tore me up to leave but I thought I was keeping you safe," she said.

"How do I believe you?" Bella asked through her tears causing him to take a chance. He move closer to her and placed his lips gently on hers. She froze for a minute and closed her eyes tightly.

Bella was expecting to have flash backs of Paul but all she felt was Edward. He wrapped his arms around her and she touched his cold face gently. "You still taste so good," he said resting his forehead on hers.

"Edward," Bella said causing him to look up.

"What?" Edward asked touching his face.

"Make love to me," Bella said softly.

"Bella," Edward said causing her to stop him.

"Please," Bella said. "I don't want to feel him anymore," she said with tears in her eyes. Edward knew if he had a heart it would be breaking at that moment.

"Okay," Edward said pulling her into a kiss and slowly undoing the buttons on her shirt. She did the same with the front of his shirt and slowly slipped it off of his shoulders.

Edward turned her around so that her back was facing him and he kissed her neck gently. He could hear her heart beating faster and removed her shirt slowly. He saw the bruises along her body and he had anger flash into his eyes but then it quickly faded when she turned. She touched his face and he looked into her eyes. He kissed his way down her neck and then lifted her up bridal style.

Bella felt him lift her up slightly so that he could slowly unclasp her bra. She slightly winced when he removed it as it slid along her wounds. "Oh Bella," he said looking at her battered body.

"Its okay if you think I am ugly," Bella said looking away from him.

"You look at me," Edward said sternly. "Don't you ever say that again," he said. "You are just as beautiful as you were the first day I met you," he said lowering his head to her neck.

Edward slowly kissed all the burises along her body and played with her breast. Bella clenched the bed taking in the feeling of him touching her body. Edward took her breast into her mouth and she arched into him. Bella could hear a growl and that just turned her on even more.

Bella felt him move down to her pants slowly pulling those off down her leg. Edward then placed gentle kisses along her leg. He couldn't believe that he was in such full control. I guess it was because he had been hunting for a week. Or maybe it was because he knew she needed him at that moment.

Bella reached down to his belt and he removed his pants for her. Soon their laid their together naked and he positioned himself in between her. "Edward wait," Bella said.

"Do you want to stop?" Edward asked looking down at her.

"No," Bella said. "I just need to be in control," she said softly causing him to nod. Edward rolled them over so that he was lying benether her.

Bella lowered herself down onto his hard member and heard him release a low growl. Bella moved herself up and down on him slowly at first. She had to adjust to his size. Edward sat up with her and looked deep into their eyes as they moved in sync together.

Edward laid gentle kisses on her neck, shoulders, and breast as she rode him. "Bella," Edward said into her chest feeling her heart rate increase with each thrust.

"Edward!" Bella moaned out feeling climaxed hit her. Edward felt his released as she clamped down around him and he rode out his orgasm.

"I love you Bella Swan," Edward said running his hand along her face.

"I love you too," Bella said kissing him softly and he gently laid her down.

"Sleep now my love," Edward said softly. "I will be here when you awake," he said softly.

"My lullaby," Bella said causing him to smile and he began to hum it for her. She soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep and he was just content watching her.

A few hours later Bella woke up covered in nothing but a bed sheet. "Bella," he said smiling.

"You are here," Bella said causing him to smile.

"Of course Silly Bella," Edward said kissing her. "And I will spend the rest of my life making you believe that I love you and will never leave again," he said kissing her softly.

"I believe you," Bella said. "But I just need to know something," she said.

"What is it my love?" Edward asked softly.

"Do you hate me?" Bella asked causing him to look at her in shock. "For being with another man a wolf for letting him touch me," he said.

"First of all you did not let him do anything," Edward said. "He stole that from you and I swear I will make him pay for that,' he said. "And second I could never hate you I pushed you into his arms I know that if I had stayed you would never have been with him that is my fault," he said. "But you are with me now and that is all that matters," he said pulling her close to him.

"I love you forever," Bella said kissing his chest.

"Forever," Edward said thinking of something and then watching her fall back asleep.


	14. Dogs

Chapter Fourteen 'Dogs'

Bella and Edward came back down from the stairs holding hands with each other. Alice squealed and ran over into Bella's arms. "You are back," Alice said softly.

"Yeah," Bella said smiling at her. "I am going to call my dad and my mom," she said softly.

"I will make you something to eat," Edward said kissing her hand. Bella grabbed the phone and then went into the corner of the room.

Bella came back into the room and found him making some eggs. She moved him to the side and then went on cooking. "I got it," Bella said with a smile.

"I love you," Edward said kissing her neck and she slightly laughed.

"I love you too," Bella said. "But I am going to burn myself if you don't stop," she said.

"Awe this is sick," Emmett said moving away from them. Then all of a sudden everyone in the room stopped in their tracks. "Dogs," he said glaring.

"Paul," Bella said causing Edward to stand in front of her.

"I will not let him hurt you," Edward said firmly.

Bella nodded her head slowly and they headed outside the door of their house. Tanya and her family were already there waiting for them. "She led them here," Tayna said glaring at her.

"Its not her fault," Edward said growling at her.

"Bella!!" Jacob yelled coming over to them with Embry, Quil, and Sam.

"Oh my god," Sam said looking at her. "Do these vampires have you prisoner?" He asked.

"Does it look like we have her prisoner mut?" Emmett asked glaring at him.

"I am fine Sam," Bella said. "They have been taking care of me," she said softly.

"Paul came to talk to us," Jacob said. "Said you ran off with Edward," he said firmly.

"No I ran from Paul," Bella said looking at him. "He did this to me," she said softly. "He even killed someone because they got to close to me," she said with a glare in her eyes.

"Why would he do that?" Sam asked causing her to look down.

"I don't know," Bella said softly. "All I know is that I don't want to be with him anymore," she said. "He's done things to me that no man should ever do to a woman," he said.

"Oh god Bella," Jacob said walking closer to her. "Why didn't you come to us?" He asked.

"Because he said he would kill you all one by one," Bella said. "And that he would kill my dad and my mom," she said softly. "I had no choice I wouldn't even be here if Alice hadn't come," she said.

"Come with us Bella," Sam said stepping forward and Emmett stepped forward. "We'll keep you safe from him," he said causing her to look at him and he was sincere.

"And you have done a bang up job so far," Emmett said glaring at them.

"Emmett," Carlisle said sternly. "Look," he said. "I don't understand," he said. "Why did you let him out of the bounds anyway?" He asked firmly. 'Away from the control," he said.

"Because he was in love with Bella," Jacob said. "And Bella with him," he said causing her to look down and then Edward gently squeezed her hand. "I had no idea Bella that he was this way," he said.

"I know you didn't," Bella said. "But I feel safe here," she said softly. "But please look after my dad for me okay," she said causing him to nod his head.

The wolves walk back down the path and then Tayna turned back. "She needs to leave," she said glaring at her and Rosalie stepped forward.

"And just who is going to make her," Rosalie said stepping closer.

"Stop," Carmen said. "That is enough Tayna," she said. "She is welcome to stay as long as she needs or wants," she said knowing the pain she went through.

"Thank you," Carlisle said softly. "Lets get back inside," he said softly.

"I should go," Bella said coming into the room.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"I am causing you more trouble," Bella said motioning outside.

"Who cares about the bitch?" Rosalie asked. "I mean she is just jealous that you have Edward and she doesn't," he said firmly.

"But," she said causing Esme to walk over to her.

"No buts," Esme said. "You are staying and that is that," she said firmly.

Edward and Bella went up into his bedroom laying down on the bed. "I still can't believe that you got a bed after all this time," Bella said.

"I just wanted it so I could imagine you lying next to me," Edward said. "But its never as good as the real thing," he said kissing her forehead.

"I am so tired," Bella said softly.

"Sleep Bella," Edward said. "I'll be here," he said softly.


	15. Popping The Question

Chapter Fifteen 'Popping the Questions'

Bella had been living with the Cullen's for the past week. Things couldn't be better for them. The wolves were doing their job and watching out for her family. She got up that next morning and found him still watching her. "Morning my love," Edward said kissing her softly.

"Morning," Bella said with a smile on her face.

"What do you want to do today?" Edward asked looking over at her.

"I don't care as long as I am with you," Bella said kissing her softly. "But we do have to talk," she said looking over at him and he arched his eyebrow.

"What about my love?" Edward asked causing her to sigh.

"Look this past week has been great," Bella said. "But there still an issue of you living forever and me living well not forever," she said causing him to laugh. "I am serious," she said firmly.

"I know my love," Edward said kissing her forehead. "And I was thinking the same thing," he said softly.

"I am going to take a shower," Bella said getting out of the bed. "You want to come?" She asked causing him to smirk at her.

"Maybe another time," Edward said softly. "I need to go make my human some breakfast," he said heading down the stairs. 'His human,' she thought to herself.

Bella got into the shower that morning and stood under the nice warm water. Edward walked down the stairs only to be greeted by a screaming Alice. She jumped in his arms. "I am so happy!!" She said.

"Don't let Bella know," Edward said firmly. "I want this to be special," she said softly.

"Okay," Alice said pretending to shut her mouth with a zipper. Edward rolled his eyes at her and then went over to cook her some breakfast.

"Hey Bella," Carlisle said with a smile on his face.

"Hey," Bella said smiling back. "Something smells good," she said coming over. She reached into the pan and he slapped her hand away. "Hey!" She said at him in shock and he got some out with a fork.

Edward moved the fork to her mouth and she took it in slowly. He knew exactly what she was doing. She was teasing him and it was working. "Okay gross," Emmett said looking over at them.

"Like you and Rose aren't?" Edward asked causing Rose to growl. "Here you go my love," he said kissing her on the cheek handing her the plate.

"So," Alice said. "Where are you taking Bella today?" She asked coming over to her.

"Out," Edward said softly. "Shopping," he said softly.

"What?" Bella asked. "I thought that was Alice's thing," she said softly.

"Well today it's my thing," Edward said. "And you can have anything you want with a few of my inputs here and there," he said kissing her neck.

"EWW!!" They all said getting a sneak of his fantasies.

"Edward!!' Bella said looking at him in shock.

"Sorry I can't help it," Edward said. "I am going to get dressed," he said softly. They shopped for most of the morning and then went to get a bite to eat.

"You know," Bell said taking her drink. "I think more of this is for you," she said with a smile and held up a Victoria Secret bag.

"Well for you too," Edward said in a low voice. "Besides we will need to make good use of it," he said with a smile on his face. 'Now that I know I can't hurt you," he said softly.

"What about the eternity conversation?" Bella asked looking over at him.

"Finish your food," Edward said avoiding it causing her to look upset. He hated her being upset but he didn't want to talk about it until it was time.

Bella had remained silent for most of the ride up the mountain. He didn't like it when she was quiet like that or the upset expression on her face. "We are here," Edward said softly.

"What are we doing here?" Bella asked looking over at him and he got out of the car. He went on her side and led her over to the cliff. "It's beautiful," he said softly.

"Not as beautiful as you," Edward said causing her to sigh deeply. "Now that conversation," he said causing her to look up at him.

"I am listening," Bella said crossing her arms and he pulled them apart. He grabbed her left hand and pulled out a small box from his pocket.

Edward opened it causing her to gasp it was an old antique diamond ring. It was something you would see in his time. "It was my mother's my real mothers," Edward said. "She wanted me to give it to the girl that I would share my life with," he said softly. "Isabella Swan will you marry me?" He asked.

"I….I…" Bella was shock to say the least. "I can't," she said heading away from him. Edward got up off the ground and looked completely stunned.

Bella leaned against a tree with tears in her eyes and took a deep breath. Marriage was a scary thing for her. Which sounded stupid because she wanted to spend all eternity with him?

"You left him hanging again," a voice said causing her to turn.

"Tanya," Bella said crossing her arms. "The one that left me to die," she said.

"You know," Tanya said coming closer to her. "Edward deserves a better woman," she said. "A real woman," she said coming closer. "Maybe I should just kill you now," she said softly.

Then all of a sudden she was slammed against a tree by Edward himself. "You stay away from her and you stay away from me!!" Edward said chocking her.

"Edward doesn't," Bella said grabbing her arm. "Come on," she said taking his hand.

"You are lucky she is on your side," Edward said letting her fall to the ground. "Come on," he said taking hold of Bella's hand.

Edward and her went back to the car remaining silent for a minute. "Hey," Bella said. "Edward please talks to me," she said softly.

"You said no," Edward said. "I don't get it," he said. "I thought its what you wanted?" He asked.

"Its going to sound stupid," Bella said looking down and her brought her face up.

"Nothing you say could be stupid," Edward said firmly. "Tell me," he said.

"Marriage doesn't come good in my family," Bella said. "What if…" she said trailing off.

"What if what?" Edward asked. "Tell me my love," he said softly.

"What if I am like my mother?" Bella asked. "What if I leave you?" She asked with tears in her eyes and he looked at her in shock.

"You are nothing like your mother," Edward said firmly. "She was not in love," he said firmly. "You are right?" He asked causing her to nod her head.

"More than ever," Bella said softly.

"Then," Edward said pulling out the ring. "Bella Swan will you marry me?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes Edward," Bella said kissing him passionately as he slipped the ring on her finger. "What about the whole vampire issue?" She asked causing him to laugh. "Quit laughing," she said.

"I am sorry," Edward said. "I figured on our wedding night," she said. "If you don't mind being out for three days afterwards," he said causing her to laugh.

"As long as you are there to wake up too," Bella said causing him to kiss her again. "But there is something I want to do now," she said softly.

"What?" Edward asked arching his eyebrow and she leaned to his ear.

"I want to make good use of that backseat," Bella said causing him to shiver. Edward watched her make her way into the back and pull him along by his shirt.


	16. Planning A Wedding

Chapter Sixteen 'Planning a Wedding'

Bella and Edward walked back into the house a few hours later holding hands. Alice came into the room screaming and hugging Bella. "I am so happy!!" Alice said with a smile.

"Congradulations," Rosalie said causing her to smile.

"Now," Alice said. "I do get to plan the wedding," she said right.

"Well?" Bella asked causing her to look in shock.

"Oh Bella come on," Alice said with a sadden face.

"But do you think you can handle being the wedding planner and my maid of honor?" Bella asked causing everyone to smile over at her.

"Well of course I-" Alice stopped. "Wait maid of honor," she said.

"You are my best friend right?" Bella asked causing her to scream again.

"Okay Alice enough," Rosalie said covering her ears.

"Esme Rosalie I need to more bridesmaids," Bella said. "Are you up for it?" She asked.

"Of course my dear," Esme said with a smile and Rosalie nodded her head.

"Carisle my best man," Edward said causing him to nod.

"I would be honored Edward," Carlisle said with a smile over at her.

"And us the groomsman right?" Emmett asked with a smile.

"Of course," Edward said causing him to raise his hands up in a touch down. Jasper rolled his eyes and just smiled over at him.

"Ok we got to plan," Alice said grabbing her hand.

"Wait," Bella said. "I need to shower and change first," she said heading away from them. Edward had followed close behind her. "What are you doing?" She asked softly.

"Taking you up on the offer this morning," Edward said following her into the bathroom. Alice was sitting there at the table and then groaned.

"EDWARD!!" Alice yelled.

"What is it?" Emmett asked before listening and then laughing.

"I guess I am on my own tonight," Alice said sighing deeply. Bella woke up the next morning wrapped only in the sheets.

"That was the best shower I have had all eternity," Edward said kissing along her jaw. Bella wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly.

"Oh no," Alice said coming into the room. "She is mine today," she said. "Come on get dressed," she said. "We got a lot to do today," she said.

"I'll see you later," Bella said kissing him again and then getting up to change.

"You stay there," Alice said before leaving the room and Edward couldn't help but laugh.

Bella and Alice went from store to store to store looking for everything. They found the bridesmaids dresses since it was going to be a black and white themed wedding. "This is great," Rosalie said.

The dress was a slim black gown with a white bow that gathered around the waist. "Bella!!' Alice hollered. "Come on," she said firmly.

"Okay," Bella said taking a deep breath and they all looked stunned.

"Oh my god," Alice said softly.

"Is it that bad?" Bella asked looking in the mirror and she was speechless herself.

"No," Esme said. "You look stunning," she said looking down at her white silk gown. It flowed to her feat and had lace sleeves that went down her arm and perfect sequence.

"Wow," Alice said. "And I got the perfect vail," she said coming over to her. "With a few things you'll be the most beautiful bride in the world," she said softly.

"I am starving," Bella said. "Can we go back home?" She asked causing them to laugh.

"Sure," Alice said. "You have done good tonight," she said softly. They went back to the house and she made herself some dinner.

"How did it go?" Edward asked softly.

"Great," Bella said with a smile. "Look," she said. "I got to tell my dad but I don't want to tell him over the phone," she said causing him to smile.

"I complete agree," Edward said. "That is why we are taking a trip down there this weekend," he said holding up a couple of tickets. "The family is coming too," she said.

"I love you so much," Bella said kissing him passionately and he lifted her up on the counter.

"NO!!" Esme said coming over. "Not where we eat," she said smacking him on the head.

"Sorry," Edward said rubbing his head.

Bella got down on the floor and then went back to making her some food. That night Charlie was walking into his house and then all of sudden he stopped. "Paul," Charlie said.

"Hello Charlie," Paul said coming over to him.

"Stay right there," Charlie said firmly. "I know what you did to my daughter," he said firmly. "And I can't believe I trusted you," he said.

"I am sure you can't," Paul said before transforming and Charlie screamed out. Alice sat up gasping and then looked over at Jasper.

"What is it?" Jasper asked holding her.

"Charlie he is gone," Alice said looking over at her and he looked down at her.


	17. Two Funerals

Chapter Seventeen 'Two Funerals'

Bella had just been to her father's funeral and she was now attending her mothers. Paul was able to get passed them and kill her family. "I am so sorry," Edward said wrapping his arms around her.

"Why is he doing this to me?" Bella asked looking around at the empty graveyard. "Why not come for me?" She asked with anger filling her eyes.

"I don't know," Edward said causing her to turn around.

"I am right here!!" Bella yelled out. "Coming and get me!!" She yelled causing Edward to turn her around and shake his head as she cried.

"Edward," Jacob said coming over to him with his friends behind him.

"You were suppose to be watching him," Edward said glaring at him. "Look at her," he said lifting her in his arms and then walking past them back of wolves.

Bella had been taken to the hotel that night and she laid down next to her. "You know my mom liked you apart from when you left," Bella said. "But she had a feeling about Paul and I didn't listen," she said looking down. "She said she wished you had come back so I wouldn't be with Paul," she said laughing.

"This isn't your fault," Edward said touching her face. "I will make him pay Bella," he said touching her face.

"I just want them back," Bella said causing him to hold her close. "I just want them back," she said with tears flowing down her face.

Bella had woken up to find that Edward was gone and she began to panic. "Edward!!" She said just as he came through the door.

"Love," Edward said. "I just went to talk with Alice," he said.

"Don't ever leave me Edward," Bella said. "I lost to much already," she said hugging him close. "I already lost so much," she said.

"I will never leave you," Edward said touching his face. "Never," he said. "We are going to be married and live all eternity together," he said causing her to kiss him.

"Be with me now Edward," Bella said causing him to nod and she pulled him to the bed. He comforted her every way possible that night. They would be heading back to Alaska tomorrow and he would find this monster and kill him.

AN: Sorry that one is short too the next one will be longer….I swear….


	18. I Want Anwsers

Chapter Eighteen 'I Want Anwsers'

Bella had been trying to get past her parent's death the past couple of weeks. She hadn't spoken to any of the pack since they had failed to protect her father. Jasper could sense she was angry. But he didn't know if it was with them or herself. Alice had halted all wedding plans until she got the word from Bella to start it back up. She spent the entire day in bed and rarely ate anything. It began to scare the family.

Edward went out hunting one night when Tanya showed up out of no where. "Hey," she said with a smile on her face. "Where is your precious Bella?" She asked.

"Back at the house," Edward said wiping his mouth. "But you know that," he said.

"That is so sad about her parents," Tanya said faking sincerity. "How is she doing?" She asked.

"How would you be?" Edward asked looking over at her.

"You must be taking this hard to," Tanya said. "All the guilt," she said. "If you hadn't had left then maybe she wouldn't have met Paul and then maybe he wouldn't be killing people she loved," she said.

"Tayna," Carmen said coming over to her. "Leave him alone," she said firmly.

"I was just talking," Tanya said looking over at her.

"Right," Carmen said with Eleazar coming behind her. "Come with us or we will drag you home," she said firmly. "Give Bella our condolences," he said causing him to nod.

"Thank you," Edward said before heading back to the house. Bella was still staring at the wall that night when he came into the room. "Love," he said.

"How was your hunt?" Bella asked causing him to set some food down.

"It would be better if you ate something," Edward said looking at her. "Please," he said causing her to look up into his eyes. Bella sat up and went to eat the soup Esme had made for her.

"Thank you," Bella said softly.

"Anything for you my love," Edward said kissing her forehead and then growled.

"What is it?" Bella asked with panic on her face.

"Jacob," Edward said. "I will tell you to leave," he said.

"No," Bella said getting out of bed. "I want to see him," she said.

"Bella," Jacob said looking over at her.

"You want me to throw him out Bella," Emmett said glaring at him.

"No," Bella said. "How did you late it happen?" She asked looking at him.

"We were led away by another scenet," Jacob said. "It was his but not his," he said.

"What does that mean?" Bella asked causing him to look down.

"I am not sure," Jacob said.

"That is not good enough," Bella said with tears in her eyes. "MY FATHER!!" She yelled. "My mother," she said looking down. "They are all dead and you can't give an answer!" She yelled.

"I wish I could," Jacob said causing her to glare.

"Get out of here," Bella said shaking her head. "I can't see you right now," she said firmly. Jacob nodded his head and then walked out of the house. She collapsed into his arms and began to cry.

"Shh," Edward said.

"I want answers Edward," Bella said with tears in her eyes.

"Okay," Edward said. "We'll get them," he said rocking her in his arms. Bella had been lifted up off the floor and taken back to her room.


	19. Healing Vows

Chapter Nineteen 'Healing Vows'

The Cullen family had been searching for any answers of Jacob's riddle. It was his scent but it wasn't his scent. What the hell does that mean? Bella looked over at a picture of her and Edward. She smiled down and then thought for a minute. He has been doing so much for her and she had to do something for him.

"Alice," Bella said causing her to rush into the room.

"Yes Bella," Alice said already knowing her request.

"The wedding is back on," Bella said with a smile on her face. "Get everything ready," she said causing her future sister to smile and run out of the room.

Bella, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were looking through a tone of books and making calls. The guys came in from hunting arching their eyebrows. "What is this love?" Carisle asked kissing Esme.

"We are planning a wedding," Esme said with a smile on her face.

"Bella," Edward said coming over to her. "You been through-," he said but she stopped him.

"I know," Bella said. "And you have been so great and patient this last few weeks," she said. "I want to do something for you," she said. "So how do you feel about next weekend?" She asked. "There is going to be a metor shower I thought it would be perfect," she said smiling.

"It will be," Edward said kissing her passionately. "Need any help," he said.

"No," Alice said sternly. "Just go away we got it," he said. "And no peaking," she said glaring at him.

"Me little sister," Edward said acting her and she glared at him.

"Come on lets watch some tv," Emmett said causing them to laugh. Edward smiled over at her from the couch and then turned back to the television.

Bella had been getting ready for her big day with the help of Alice. She knew that once they were married they would changing her. A knock came at the door. "Come in," she said covering herself.

"Bella," Edward said coming into the room. "I got something for you" he said. Jacob walked into the room and Bella smiled over at him.

"I am so sorry," Bella said causing Jacob to kiss her forehead.

"Forget it," Jacob said. "I am just glad I could be here," he said smiling. "Who would have thought werewolves and vampires under one roof?" He asked causing her to laugh.

"Well give me a minute," Bella said. "I got to get ready and so do you," she said looking at her future husband.

"I will," Edward said raising his hands.

"Save me a dance," Jacob said kissing her forehead one last time. The guys left the room and she smiled to herself. Everything would be perfect today.

They had finished the ceremony and were celebrating the union. Jacob had gotten his dance with Bella and he sensed something. He went to talk to Carisle. Edward and Bella were dancing together. Bella looked up at the sky seeing the meteor shower. "Its beautiful," she said softly.

"You are beautiful," Edward said.

"You make me feel beautiful," Bella said kissing him.

"I will avenge you and your family," Edward said causing her to shake her head.

"Lets not talk about that now lets just be happy," Bella said with a smile. Edward went to kiss her before he was thrown back. Everyone turned to see Paul standing their in full wolf form.

"AHH!' Bella screamed as he grabbed her and took off into the woods. Everyone went after him but it had been to late he was gone and his scent was scattered.

"Let go of me!!" Tanya yelled causing her coven to come over.

"What's going on?" Edward asked looking over at Carisle.

"Get your hands off my sister wolf," Carmen glared over at Jacob.

"I know the confusion," Jacob said grabbing her purse and pulling out a piece of Paul's fur. "This," he said tossing it to Edward.

"No Tanya," Carmen said in shock.

"She is just a stupid human," Tanya said causing Edward to slam her into the wall.

"She is my wife!!" Edward yelled. "And if she dies I will kill you," he said letting her go. Tanya shot out of the room with her coven after her wanting answers.


	20. Animal

Chapter Twenty 'Animal'

Bella had woke up in a shake with nothing but a cot on the floor. She was chain to a rusted pipe that was buried in the ground. "Your awake," Paul said coming over to her. "My queen," he said reaching for her.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!" Bella yelled out causing him to slap her.

"DON"T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!!" Paul yelled out slapping her again and kicking her. "Take this off," he yelled ripping her wedding dress off of her.

"NO!!" Bella screamed out as he slapped her again. Then he threw a pair of shorts at her and then a ratty shirt. "What is this?" She asked with tears.

"Your clothes my little slave," Paul said touching her face and she spat at him. "BITCH!!" He yelled slapping her again and kicking her a few times. "I'll be back," he said leaving.

"Edward," Bella cried to herself. "Fine me," she said.

Everyone had split to find Bella since Paul's scent was scattered. Jasper, Edward, and Carisle were a team. "She will be fine my son," Carsle said frimly.

"Why would Tanya do this?" Edward asked causing Jasper to sigh.

"She is in love with you," Jasper said. "Hurt that you had rejected her and now she is angry," he said firmly.

"But that doesn't give her the right to hurt Bella," Edward said firmly.

"We know that son," Carisle said. "And she will be delt with accordingly," he said firmly.

"Let's just find my wife first," Edward said heading in front of them and then he stopped. "Smell that," he said looking down seeing blood. "It's Bella's," he said. "She's hurt," he said.

"Good thing I am with you then," Carisle said in a firm voice and they followed the scent.

"I let Alice know," Jasper said. "They are on the way," he said firmly. That's when they saw the shack and he could feel her heart beat.

"He's not here," Jasper said. "But he is close," he said. "We got to get her out," he said. They headed up to the shack and then busted through.

"Edward!!" Bella cried and he saw her shredded wedding dress.

"I am so sorry my love," Edward said breaking the chain. "What is this?" He asked looking down at the clothes she was in.

"He said I was his slave," Bella said causing him to glare. "He didn't touch not like that," she said hearing a growl. "Its him," he said.

"They got him," Jasper said heading out.

"I will be back," Edward said kissing him passionately and headed out with Jasper. Carisle went to take care of her and lead her out. There was a fire with vampires and werewolves all around.

"He's gone," Bella said looking up at her father.

"Yes," Carisle said leading her away back to the house.


	21. Forever

Chapter Twenty-One 'Forever'

Bella and Edward had gathered themselves together mentally. They took the time to decide the next step of their lives. She still wanted to go on the honeymoon as well as he did. They had said goodbye and he took her to Esme Island. "This is beautiful," Bella said looking around.

"Carisle will be joining us in a few days," Edward said. "For the change," he said. "But right now I want you all to myself," he said causing her to smile.

"Then take me," Bella said teasingly. "But wait," she said. "I'll be right back," she said. "Get comfortable on the bed," she said causing him to kiss her passionately.

"Why should I let you go?" Edward asked causing her to smile.

"Because you are going to like your present," Bella said causing him to let her go. Edward sat down on the edge of the bed taking of his shoes and socks.

Bella came out of the bathroom in a blue silk baby doll night gown with a matching silk robe. "Oh my sweet Bella," Edward said swallowing his venom.

"You like," Bella said softly. "I know your favorite color is blue," she said coming over to him.

"You don't know the things you do to me," Edward said running his hand along her arm. "The things you make me want to do to you," he said.

"Do whatever you want to me," Bella said. "I make no objections," she said kissing his neck, nibbling his earlobe and blowing in his ear.

Edward snatched her in his arms and then threw her on the bed. They had stayed in bed for most of the time until Carisle would be arriving with Esme. They got out of bed she took a shower and got dressed.

"Hello my wife," Edward said taking her hand. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Great," Bella said. "And you my husband?" He asked causing her to smile.

"Fantastic," Edward said turning her. "You know when I left that day in the forest I hated myself for letting you go," he said. "And then when I saw you in the stone outside my house all bruised and scared part of me was glad because I got you back," he said. "And then Paul took you," he said.

"Shh," Bella said. "Everything is fine now," she said. "I am going to be with you for all eternity," she said kissing him softly.

"Hello to the happy couple," Carisle said coming in with Esme at his side.

"Hi Carisle," Edward said with a smile. "Esme," he said.

"How are you feeling dear?" Esme asked causing her to smile.

"Like my life has meaning now," Bella said with a smile.

"Are you both ready for this?" Carisle asked causing them to look at each other.

"I got to ask you something," Bella said causing his face to look down.

"What?" Edward asked.

"When you turn me," Bella said. "I won't be me anymore," she said. "I won't have the smell, the heat, nothing that made you come after me," she said. "Will you still love me?" He asked.

"Of course I will," Edward said. "All that was just what attracted me to you like any person's looks attracts them to another person it's the person I got to know that I love," he said.

"Okay," Bella said smiling. "I am ready," she said softly.

"Let's go," Carisle said leading them into the bedroom. Bella laid down on the bed and Edward laid down on the bed next to her. "Go my son," he said. "I'll be right here," he said firmly.

"I love you Bella," Edward said.

"I love you too," Bella said touching his face and he placed his lips on her neck. Then she felt her teeth clenched into her skin and brought on the pain.

Bella woke up three days later with Edward still near her. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"My throat hurts," Bella said touching her now cold skin.

"You are hungry," Edward said lifting her up. "We should hunt," he said.

"Where are they?" Bella asked looking around.

"They left so we could get back to the honeymoon," Edward said with a smile on her face. She took his hand and they headed to the back of the house. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yes," Bella said holding his hand. "Forever," she said kissing him passionately.

THE END!!!


End file.
